Lily's Despair
by Ladyfiona89
Summary: Lily's life starts to spiral downhill just before Christmas in her 4th year, all because of Rose and a certain Scorpius Malfoy. Will anyone in her family be able to help? Rating may change over time.
1. Intro

Lily's Despair - Intro

Ok so not the best title, but it will do for now. As everyone else says: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not own the characters that have been created by JK Rowling, however some new characters may appear that are my own work.

I may have changed some of the ages of 2nd generation characters so that it fits into the story. I have tried to make everyone else's (i.e. Harry, Ron, Hermione etc) personalities as it is in the books, but it may change considering the trio are now mid 40's. So this story could be personality transplant galore.

In your reviews, try not to be too nit picky, thanks.

**Summary: Lily's life starts to spiral downhill just before Christmas in her 4****th**** year, all because of Rose and a certain Scorpius Malfoy. Will anyone in her family be able to help?**

/

(Was told by a reviewer there was way too many characters or at least too much information, so have edited this chapter now.)

In this story there will be the 2nd generation kids, some that are listed may or may not appear, but could be mentioned, here is the summary of what year they are in and what house.

**Left Hogwarts in last few years** – Victoire (Ravenclaw) and Teddy (Ravenclaw).

**Year 7** – James (Gryffindor), Dominique (Dom) (Ravenclaw).

**Year 5** – Albus (Al) (Gryffindor), Rosie (Rose) (Gryffindor), Scorpius (Slytherin).

**Year 4** – Lily (Gryffindor), Louis (Gryffindor), Hugo (Gryffindor).

**Year 3** – Fred II (Gryffindor), Molly II (Gryffindor).

**Year 2** – Roxanne (Roxy) (Gryffindor), Lorcan, Lysander (both Ravenclaw).

**Year 1** – Lucy (Gryffindor).

/

I am now going to pass out due to researching the Weasley family tree. If I have missed anyone out, please let me know.


	2. Letters Home

Letters Home

Hey just letting you know this story will be in various POV and writing styles, so please forgive me. It may be confusing, but it will tell the story.

Could also be because I am writing this at midnight.

**Flashback is in bold.**

_Where someone is writing or has written a letter is in italics._

/

/

Lily was in her dormitory alone crying, all the Gryffindors (which was half her family) had gone home for Christmas. Lily had chosen to stay, she needed to be alone and having so many cousins, uncles, aunts etc round her house or at The Burrow asking questions would not help her, they would also notice that she wasn't speaking to Rose.

"Shit, why did this have to happen" sobbed Lily

[Flashback a few hours ago]

"Lily, please change your mind, I don't want to have to explain to everyone why your not coming home for Christmas, you're going to miss Ted and Vicky's engagement party as well" pleaded James.

"**I can't, I need to sort my head out where there is going to be no noise and I can't do that at home. Oh and Rose will be there, I can't face her right now." Said Lily. "Also I will write to everyone saying sorry I can't come. By the way, if anyone asks you what is going on, tell them to ask Rose."**

"**What is going on with you two? Before the ball you were giggling together and then near the end all I saw was you screaming at her, then punching her in the face and you running up to the tower in tears leaving Rose on the floor in the entrance hall on the floor with a black eye." Asked Albus.**

**Lily's eyes started to water.**

"**I'm not ready to tell yet, all you need to know right now is that Rose Weasley is unworthy to be a Gryffindor and should be in Slytherin" Lily explained.**

**Lily hugged them both and then ran up to the tower in tears leaving both her brothers very confused.**

**[End Flashback]**

Sudden realisation came to Lily that she needed to write those letters. She went to the desk in the main common room by the fire and got some ink and parchment and then started writing.

Dear mum and dad

_I'm not coming home for Christmas. I am not going to give a reason (not yet anyway) and there's no point in asking James or Al because I haven't told them either. All you need to know is that I am not talking to Rose anymore, don't know why the sorting hat put her in Gryffindor as she's doing a very good impression of a Slytherin._

_I know its Vicky and Ted's engagement party on the 23__rd__, but I just can't face anyone right now and I need some space._

_If you really want to know what has happened, ask Rose, my so-called cousin and ex best friend._

_Your daughter, Lily._

…

_Dear Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron_

_As you probably know I am not coming back for Christmas and most of the fault is because of Rose and yes, I did punch her face, that's why she has a bruise there. I just couldn't let her get away with what she did. Are you sure we're related, because no Weasley would do what she did. If you want to know the details, ask her (Hugo knows nothing)._

_Lily_

…_.._

_To Grandma and Grandpa Weasley_

_You probably know by now, but I am not coming home for Christmas. I am REALLY sorry, it's not your fault, it's Rose's fault, she did something that I cannot forgive and broke my trust in her. I will really miss your food, although I won't miss Roxy and Fred pulling pranks on me._

_One of your many grandchildren, Lily._

…

_To Ted and Vicky_

_So sorry for this, but won't be coming to your engagement party, I am staying at Hogwarts to sort my head out. As you may know by now, I am not speaking to Rose, if you want to know what happened, ask her._

_Lily_

…

_Rose_

_I cannot believe you did what you did. All trust has been broken and our friendship is now over. You are the reason I am not coming home for Christmas. I am a wreck right now and so cannot let my family, especially my parents, see me like this._

_When you come back, do not speak to me. If it's about family matters then pass the message along to Louis or Hugo (or any other family member in Hogwarts)._

_I have told my parents, Ted and Vicky and your parents to ask you what happened….good luck with that._

_Your former best friend and distant cousin, Lily._

Lily put her quill down and wiped the tears away and looked at what she had written.

"I should write to him, he deserves to know how he has made me feel." Lily told herself. She got her quill out again and found another bit of parchment.

Scorpius

_I don't have the energy to write in depth of how this has affected me, but I want to tell you this: You have broken my heart in two and I don't think I can recover, when you see me again after Christmas I won't be the same person you once knew._

_Have fun with Rose._

_Lily_

Lily went to get her owl Athena in the owlery to send some of the letters. The rest she used a school owl as she didn't want Athena to get too tired out.

Lily then ran to her bed and cried herself to sleep.


End file.
